Paper coating lattices, such as styrene-butadiene emulsion polymers, are typically added to bind inorganic pigments together in order to make a paper surface smooth and uniform for printing. Coating strength, gloss, blister resistance, smoothness and print mottle are all key characteristics of coated paper and can be impacted by the latex composition. Prior attempts to improve one of these characteristics have generally resulted in compromising other characteristics. There is a need for a latex composition that provides a balance of properties.